The Early Bird
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.06 |number=314 |released= * 1 February 2010 * 10 February 2010 * 5 April 2010 * 19 April 2010 * 19 May 2010 * 19 September 2010 * 25 September 2011 |previous=Slippy Sodor |next=Play Time}} The Early Bird is the sixth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot Percy is at the Sodor Steamworks for repairs, so the Fat Controller puts Thomas in charge of the mail run. Thomas is excited to do it, but Gordon tells him to ask Percy for advice on how. Thomas ignores Gordon and heads back to Tidmouth Sheds. Early next morning, Thomas delivers mail to the Quarry, Brendam Docks and the steamworks. To alert managers at each location, he blows his whistle loudly, and unknowingly wakes up Mavis, Cranky, Victor and Kevin. On his way back, Thomas is surprised to see Mavis and Cranky making mistakes with their work, unaware that they have fallen asleep as a result of being woken too early. When Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller severely speaks to him for blowing his whistle too loudly as Mavis and Cranky have made mistakes. Thomas feels bad. However, he is given a second chance to take the train again as Percy is still under repair. Gordon overhears the conversation, and recommends, again, that Thomas should ask Percy for advice. This time, Thomas puffs to the steamworks to ask Percy, and he tells Thomas to deliver the mail quietly and to not blow his whistle this time. So when Thomas takes his second mail train, he quietly makes his deliveries and does not whistle. When he arrives back at the sheds, he is very happy, and then falls asleep. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Mavis * Victor * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Dock Manager * Anopha Quarry Manager * Big Mickey * Annie and Clarabel Locations * Three-Track Level Crossing * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Iron Bridge * Knapford Yards * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Tower Windmill * Sodor Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * McColl Farm * The Viaduct Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Percy and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Cranky and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Gordon James, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Mavis * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * This episode's plot is similar to the eleventh series episode, Edward and the Mail. * This episode's title is a reference to the saying, "The Early Bird Gets the Worm." * Stock footage from Hero of the Rails is used. * This is the only episode written by David Richard Fox. Goofs * As Gordon pulls the express, the brake coach is at the front of the train, instead of the rear. * The quarry walls at Ffarquhar Quarry have tints of pink. * As Thomas puffs away from Mavis' shed, the track she is on ends abruptly. * When Thomas spins round on the turntable, its rails seem to go round with it. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Early Bird, Early Bird and Early Bird! In Other Languages Home Media Releases DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS * Merry Winter Wish (DVD) MYS/NOR/DK/SWE/FIN/ITA * Creaky Cranky FRA * Series 13 JPN * Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas * Go to Fujikyuko Line with Thomas * Everyone Is Ready! Sodor Island All Stars CHN * Percy's Parcel (Chinese DVD) GER * Thomas and the Piglets DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories THA * Thomas and the Pigs (Thai DVD) }} de:Der frühe Vogel... es:Levantándose Temprano hu:A koránkelő postás pl:Skoro Świt ru:Ранняя пташка Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video